This invention relates to a reliable, specialized communication system. More particularly, this invention is for a communication system utilizing pre-existing, in situ electrical power lines for communicating beyond a physical barrier (ship hull, concrete wall, underground facility, etc.) that would normally “cut off” communications between radio users.
Currently, when vessel boarding teams, emergency responders, and other disaster relief groups try to effectively take appropriate action to situations on the other side of physical boundaries or barriers, their efforts can be frustrated by lack of communications. By way of a more specific example, when individuals traverse from the exterior to the interior of the metal structure of an ocean going vessel, radio contact between the interior and exterior is prevented due to the properties of the ship's hull (metal) and its attenuation and reflection of radio frequency waves. Consequently, the best solutions or effective responses to a wide variety of emergencies may not happen when they are needed. This problem is well known and efforts are still ongoing to find a solution.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a communication system including backpack portable suites of equipment that enable handheld radio communications between at least two users using a pre-existing power distribution installation in an area that would normally be “cut off” from other radio users due to the physical barrier created by a ship's hull, concrete wall, or underground facility, etc.